


A Soaring Heart

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Organa's Organics [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's a law student working for the summer at First Order Law, and encounters Poe Dameron, farm manager for Organa's Organics, when Ben attempts to sell the part of the farm Han left him in his will. Teen rating for language.  First fic so please be gentle but constructive criticism is helpful!  Warning: Lots of Oregon love in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soaring Heart

The first time Finn saw Poe Dameron, he felt sorry for him.  The man was sitting in the law office waiting room in one of the uncomfortable chairs First Order deemed appropriate for visitors, knees spread wide and hands clasped between, head down in seeming defeat.  Finn clamped down on the surge of sympathy he felt; Rey was always telling him he had too big a heart to be working for a place like First Order Law, and lately he was having to admit to himself that she may be right.  “Poe Dameron?” he announced, looking expectantly at the seated man.

Poe rose, an impatient look on his face.  He picked up a cowboy hat from the seat next to him, and for the first time, Finn noticed that Poe wore the faded jeans, well-worn shirt, and leather jacket of someone who made his living outdoors.  Finn had seen a lot of strange people since moving to Portland, but this may just be the first cowboy he’d seen here.  The sight reminded him of New Mexico, home, the desert, and his first crush.  Finn extended a hand, saying, “Finn Smith.  I’m Ms. Phasma’s assistant.  If you’ll just come with me?” A callused hand briefly shook his, and they wound their way through the white and chrome aesthetic of First Order’s Portland office.

Finn held a door open for Poe, noting crow’s feet that can only come from laughter on the older man’s face, and unexpectedly Finn wished that he was making Poe laugh instead of leading him to his doom.

Finn gestured for Poe to sit at a conference table, seating him on the side where he could admire the view of downtown and the Willamette River.  “Can I get you anything to drink?”

Poe smirked, and again, Finn couldn’t help thinking that he’d like to make Poe smile in a happy way.  “Phasma’s keeping me waiting as a power play, right?” Poe noticed Finn looking uncomfortable, and smiled genuinely this time. “Sorry, buddy, I just have kind of had it up to here with this First Order bullshit, get me?”

Before Finn could react to  _ that _ , an incredibly tall blond walked into the room, all power suit and polish and suppressed spitfire in her eyes.  “Mr. Dameron.  A pleasure to finally meet you face to face,” she said, though everyone in the room knew she was lying through her teeth.  “Shall we get down to business?” She coughed, looking expectantly at Finn, and Finn scrambled to place a file in her hands.  She flipped through it as Poe rolled his eyes at the further wait and Finn sat by Phasma’s side, ready to take notes. “I see Ms. Organa has elected not to come?”

“Leia trusts me to deal with her business, even if that business is a bunch of crap.”

Finn winced internally and hoped that Poe had an alternate line of work to go into.  He’d seen Phasma chew up and spit out arrogance for breakfast.

“Besides,” Poe continued, “I don’t see Ben here, either.”

Phasma looked at him with cold eyes.  “My client paid me a great deal of money to deal with this on his behalf.  Can you say the same for Organa’s Organics?”

_ Ah _ , Finn thought,  _ so, less a cowboy, more a farmer. _

“Organa’s Organics sister company, Solo Brewing, was left to my client in a legally binding will.  It is, therefore, his to sell off, just as the land currently growing hops on your little farm is his to sell.  Frankly, Mr. Dameron, you and your boss don’t have a leg to stand on in this case.  You’d be better off preparing for the unemployment line than wasting my time here today.”  

This time, Finn visibly flinched, but luckily he was sure no one noticed.  He glanced at Poe, expecting to see anger, yes, but also defeat.  No one went up against First Order and won.  Celebrities hired them to get them cleared of murder charges, for God’s sake.  Instead, Poe looked cheeky, defiant.  Finn was forced to reevaluate his first impression of Poe where he felt sorry for him.  Now, Finn was impressed.  How many times had he seen people explode with anger in this very office?  How many times had he seen people burst into tears?  But here was Poe, looking cool as a cucumber and actually coming off  _ charming _ in his anger.

“I came here because I was hoping Ben would have the balls to show up.  You know as well as I do that Mr. Solo put a provision into his will that forbids sale.  Tell ‘ _ your client _ ’ that he’s wasting everyone’s money by fighting this thing.  Tell him he needs to come home and talk to his mother.”

Finn, temporarily distracted by Poe’s charisma and passion, forgot himself and blurted out, “Well, if that’s the case, then you’re right, it’s a pointless legal battle to undo the will…” He trailed off as Phasma looked at him sharply and he simply thought,  _ oh. Shit. _ He coughed and looked down at his notes, scribbling furiously.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Dameron,” Phasma said icily, because she was clearly not sorry. “I have no intention of telling my client to back down in this matter.  My assistant, if he survives the day, will have paperwork delivered to you by the end of the week.”  

Out of the corner of Finn’s eye, he saw Poe look at him with a bit of sympathy, before sliding his gaze back to Phasma with a smug smirk. “What, you can’t bring it down to the farm yourself?  Because honestly, I think we could sell tickets to see that sight.” 

Phasma’s pale white skin pinkened involuntarily in anger, and she glared. “Good day, Dameron.”  She whipped out of the room, calling behind her, “Finn, show him out, then come to my office  _ immediately. _ ”

Poe let out what Finn thought might be a genuine short laugh.  “Well, that went well.”  As Finn led him from the conference room and back through the maze of offices and hallways, Poe leaned towards him conspiratorially. “I’m torn, buddy.  I really hope you don’t lose your job over that remark, but honestly you don’t seem like the kind of guy who should be working for First Order anyway.”

Finn glanced around, making sure he was not being overheard. “I’ve been thinking that lately, too.  At the time, this seemed like a good stepping stone into getting a great job after I finish law school, but helping Phasma crush dreams, steal candy from babies, and kick puppies is really starting to drag me down.”  Finn wasn’t sure where this sudden burst of words came from, but he was immediately gratified when Poe let out another genuine laugh.  Finn had been right, it really did feel great to make Poe laugh. 

They came to a stop in the waiting room, Finn feeling anxious about the upcoming meeting with Phasma, and Poe looking worried, _bless him,_ for his sake.  It suddenly struck Finn as funny that  _ he _ was the one who thought he felt sorry for  _ Poe _ just twenty minutes ago.  He let out a kind of hysterical bark of laughter, drawing the look of the receptionist.  Now Poe looked even more worried, as if maybe Finn wasn’t entirely stable, and he wanted to provide that stability, which made Finn want to laugh all the harder, but he bit down on his lip to stop himself from further humiliation.

“Listen, bud- Finn,” Poe corrected himself, “I feel like I have a vested interest in your situation right now.” He put a comforting hand on Finn’s shoulder, and Finn felt the warmth through his thin white dress shirt.  “I’d feel really bad if I walked out of here and didn’t know how the story ended, so to speak.  If I gave you my number, would you text me later?” Finn’s eyes widened in surprise at that, but before he was even cognizant of what he’s doing, he handed his phone over to Poe. Poe smiled, and Finn’s heart tripped a little.   _ Oh.  Shit. _

Before Finn could think much else, Poe was handing him back his phone, perching his cowboy hat on his head, giving Finn such a quick hug that Finn didn’t even have time to react and hug back, and walking out the door in his,  _ oh god, are those cowboy boots? _

Finn turned on his heel, barely glancing at the receptionist who had taken this entire interaction in with keen eyes and was even then picking up her phone to make a call upstairs.  He glanced at the phone in his hand, heart tripping again at the tiny black words **Poe Dameron** shining up at him.  He quickly flicked away the screen and instead typed a new message to Rey.  

 

**Finn:** I’m in trouble.

As he went past his desk to Phasma’s office, he saw her set the phone in its cradle and thought to himself,  _ in more ways than one. _

\----------

“Consider this your final warning, Mr. Smith.  Your work here has been exceptional…” Phasma had this amazing way of complimenting a person right before crushing them. “... but loyalty to our clients is first and foremost in this company.  People come to us because they need help, and we have a reputation.  The US legal system is messy and chaotic, and we bring order and civility to the process.”  Phasma continued on for a few minutes, and Finn zoned out because when Phasma got on a roll, she could go on  _ forever.  _ It was like she thought she could brainwash him into the correct way of thinking if she only droned for long enough. “Thank you, Mr. Smith.  Can you please check on the paperwork for the Solo case, call Doug from the LA office and set up a conference call with the partners there for this afternoon, and see that I have the notes for my next meeting immediately.”

Finn went to his desk to complete these tasks right away, but found himself glancing through the Solo file instead, and turned to his computer to do some research.  Far from the little family farm Finn had been picturing, Organa’s Organics had been in continuous operation since the 1970s in the Independence area of the Willamette Valley.  They had expanded cautiously over the years, and the caution had kept them afloat through economic downturns over the decades.  They had been perfectly placed and primed to profit from the organic craze that had started in the last 20 years in Oregon, and they sold to both local distributors and larger chains like Whole Foods.  They had been successful enough to give some of that back to the community, starting a program that worked with local schools, FFA chapters, and 4-H clubs to educate youth about agriculture in a hands-on manner.  Finn was delighted to see a picture of Poe with gloved hands, a sunny smile on his face as he helped a little kid pack dirt around some type of flower.  

As he kept reading, he began to feel more and more like he couldn’t stay in the First Order office for another minute.  And so, for perhaps one of the first times in his life, Finn did something incredibly impulsive: he flicked through his computer files until he found what he wanted, uploaded it to a flash drive, pocketed it, and walked away from his desk without any intention of ever coming back.

On the street, Finn pulled out his phone again, wincing as he saw an increasingly desperate string of texts from Rey, and hurried to respond.

**Rey:** What do you mean?

**Rey:** Finn?

**Rey:** Finn. You can’t say shit like that and then not answer your texts!

**Rey:** FINN IF YOU DON’T ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR I’M FLYING TO OREGON TO KICK YOUR ASS AFTER I’VE HELPED YOU WITH YOUR “TROUBLE”.

**Finn:** I’m okay!

**Rey:** Explain yourself.

**Finn:** Listen, no need to come to Oregon.  I may be moving back to New Mexico with you anyway.

**Rey:** You quit the job! :D

**Finn:** You should not sound so excited about that.

**Rey:** Finn, that job was sucking out your soul.  Nothing about it was why you wanted to be a lawyer in the first place.  I’ve been telling you that since you accepted it!

**Finn:** Do you REALLY have to take the time to say “I told you so” right now?

**Rey:** Of course. *Does victory dance*

**Rey:** Do you need help packing up?  I can still come to Oregon.

**Finn:** No, I have some things I need to wrap up here first.  Do you know anything about farming?

**Rey:** Do I, an Air Force pilot, know anything about farming?

**Finn:** ...Point.

**Rey:** Why do you need to know about farming?

**Finn:** I might not.  I’ll catch you up on it later.

 

Finn quickly searched through his numbers for Poe.

 

**Finn:** Do you happen to still be in town?

**Poe:** Yeah, I needed to get some other errands done.  How’d it go with the ice queen?

**Finn:** Tell you about it over lunch?  

 

Finn couldn’t really believe he’d typed that.  Seemed like today was a day for impulse decisions after all.

 

**Poe:** Sure.  You know Maz’s in the Hollywood district?

**Finn:** ...I know OF the Hollywood district.  

 

Poe sent him the address and Finn started making his way to the closest MAX stop.  

\----------

 

“So, you haven’t been to Maz’s in Hollywood, you must not be a Portland native, huh?”  Poe was looking at Finn, who was busy looking at, scratch that, staring at his surroundings.

“Is this like Voodoo Donuts, one of those places you have to visit when you’re in Portland?” Finn said, avoiding the question.

“Sure, though Voodoo’s gone commercial, and I think Maz’s is still for natives at its heart.”  Finn had noticed that a lot of Oregonians talked like that, like there was some type of hierarchy of Oregonian-ness that outsiders could never hope to scale.  Finn, a desert boy at heart, figured it must be why the hipsters loved it here.  Oregonians already had the “We did this before it was cool” attitude before the hipsters even started to invade Portland.  Finn had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

“So, you’re a native then?”

“My mother and father immigrated from Guatemala as migrant workers.  I was born in Oregon, but I’ve lived in California, Idaho, Washington, and Arizona, following the picking seasons.  Believe me, Oregon’s the best.”

This time, Finn did roll his eyes, but in an endearing way, and with a chuckle.  “Listen, Mr. Dameron - “

“Call me Poe.”

“Listen, Poe.  I want to help you out.  With your case, I mean.  Or, your boss’s case.  I was just sitting there listening to Phasma drone on and on about how what First Order does is the right thing, and then I looked up Organa’s Organics and it looks like such a great place, I mean who doesn’t like organic produce here in Oregon, right?  And you guys do charity work and I really don’t think First Order has a way to take out Han Solo’s will, and you were planting flowers with children, and I was thinking about do I really want my life to be like this, and I copied the First Order files on this flash drive and I just walked out.”  Finn said all of this in a rush, excitedly, as he plunked the flash drive down on the cafe table.

Poe’s eyes widened. “You saw me planting flowers?” he said, then smiled as Finn’s dark skin managed to show a hint of a blush.  Finn could swear he saw something warm in Poe’s eyes just then.

“Um, yeah, latch onto that one specific part of my verbal diarrhea, okay.”   _ Oh God, what would Rey be thinking right now? _ “More importantly, this is Ben Solo’s case.  The whole thing.  I want you to take that and use it and fight back and keep teaching kids about gardening…”

Poe’s hand reached out to cover Finn’s hand, which was still covering the flash drive.  Finn made a move to pull his hand away, but Poe simply pushed the flash drive back into Finn’s hand. “Buddy, I know you’re really excited right now, and maybe even riding a rebellion high, so I want you to think for a second.  You took privileged information off of a company computer at one of the best law firms in the country.  I’m sure you signed all sorts of non-disclosure agreements to even be working there.  If I use this information to help us win, I’m totally screwing you over.  They’ll sue you.  They’ll put you in jail.”

A pause.

“Ri---iiight.   Okay, so maybe I didn’t think the whole plan through.  I just knew that, for once in my life, I wanted to do the right thing.”

Poe’s smile was radiant, lighting up his whole face, and Finn had enough time to think,  _ oh, shit _ , again, before Poe was responding, “Well, I’m glad I could help be your way out.  I seriously doubt you’ve never done the right thing in your life, before, though.”

There it was again, a subtle probing into his background, and Finn wondered if Poe had ever held a job in law enforcement or the military before becoming a farmer, because damn, he was really good at making Finn want to talk. “Military school, graduated with a bunch of college credit so I got through my bachelor’s degree quickly, and then law school, which I’m on break from right now, to work at First Order and gain job experience… I feel like I haven’t actually had time to make a decision about doing the right or wrong thing in my life.”   _ And where did THAT come from, Finn _ , he thought to himself.  He sighed. “Of course you’re right about the file.  I wanted to help you, but going to jail is not exactly included in my 5 year plan.”  He pulled the flash drive back and tucked it in his pocket.  “Listen,” he said, deflated now, “I should go.  I need to pack up my stuff, and talk to my landlord about ending my lease early, and --”

“Where are you going?” Poe asked, mild panic ringing in his voice, and he looked like he was surprised to hear that panic himself.

“I’m from New Mexico.  I’m just here for the summer and the job with First Order.  Can’t exactly afford the tiny craphole of an apartment I have right now for Portland prices without that job.”

Poe nodded, as if deciding something to himself.  “Listen, have you left Portland at all since coming here?”

“No.  It’s an overwhelming enough place to learn without adding in the suburbs and.. the rest.” Finn waved a hand in a vague direction.

“I think you should come visit Organa’s. Before you leave forever, I mean.  You can’t come to Oregon and never get out of Portland.  I mean, we have some great things here, but nothing beats the Valley in the summer.  And you could meet the people you helped.”

“ _ Tried _ to help.   _ Failed _ to  _ actually _ help,” Finn corrected.

“You helped.  Seriously, you did.  You threw Phasma off her game enough that I can see they have a weak case.  I’m guessing the key will be getting Leia and the bastard to talk.” Poe said the last part mostly to himself.  He refocused on Finn. “I’m hoping you haven’t bought tickets back to New Mexico since your flight from the First Order?”

“Not yet.  I haven’t exactly had time to… process what I did.”  Finn panicked for a moment, but Poe saw it on his face and reached across the table again, this time placing his hand on Finn’s forearm.  Finn found himself amazingly steadied by the act.  “You’re not an axe murderer, right?  I mean, anyone who has pictures of themselves on the internet planting flowers with adorable children isn’t going to take me to some secluded rural area and murder me, right?”

Poe smiles. “C’mon, buddy.  It’ll be an adventure!”

\------

Luckily, Poe brought his old beat up pickup to the city, and he and Finn battled across Portland traffic to reach Finn’s apartment.  Finn left Poe idling in a no parking zone, ready to move if he saw a traffic cop, and dashed up to the tiny apartment, throwing his work clothing haphazardly into his suitcase and changing into something more casual for a trip to the farm.  At this thought, he snorted to himself.   _ How the hell did I end up here? _

He paused at the landlord’s apartment, discovering that she wasn’t home, and left a note for her about the situation, asking her to call him so they could sort out details.  Then he threw his suitcase in the back of the pickup and climbed back in the cab with Poe.  Within twenty minutes, they were leaving the confines of the urban landscape, then passing through the suburbs, until finally they broke through to the countryside.  The man beside him visibly relaxed, rolling down a window and taking a deep breath.  As for himself, Finn was fascinated with the countryside rolling by.  He knew Oregon had a reputation for being green, and maybe it was just that his eyes were used to sand and cacti, but the emerald fields that stretched for miles and the towering trees, and even the damned air smelling green were all overwhelming his senses.  

“I never knew there was so much green in the world,” he said, even though he knew it made him sound naive.  Thinking of New Mexico made him think of Rey, and he pulled out his phone to text her even as Poe’s chuckle filled the cab and Finn’s heart began to soar.

 

**Finn:** Hey - so just in case I go missing.  Long story and I promise we can FaceTime later, but I’m headed to a farm outside of Portland called Organa’s Organics.  If you don’t hear from me later tonight, please come rescue me, Air Force Princess.

**Rey:** Does this have to do with a guy?

Since Rey was basically his sister, Finn knew he didn’t have to play it cool with her.

**Finn:** Yes, kind of.  I mean, yes there’s a guy, but this also has to do with work and helping someone in need out.  You’d be proud of me.

**Rey:** Always.  Except when you’re being a bonehead.  Tell me about this guy. 

Instead of describing him, Finn surreptitiously snapped a picture of Poe in the driver’s seat and sent it.

**Rey:** Damn.  Is that a COWBOY HAT? How did you manage to find a cowboy in Oregon?

**Finn:** Farmer.  Organic farmer.

**Rey:** Oh, right.  How very Oregon.  Does he line dance like the boys you fall for at home?

Poe’s voice interrupted Finn’s response to Rey. “We’re coming up on the farm.” The truck slowed down.  “This section here is the Solo part - the hops farm and brewery.” Poe pointed to fields with large wooden poles and wire hung between them like clotheslines.  The whole thing was covered in green vines.  Poe turned onto a well kept gravel road. “This is the Organa property.  Leia’s an original hippie.  When she started this place back in the ‘70s, she was adamant that everything remain in her name and under her power.  She loved Mr. Solo, but she is definitely her own woman.”

They passed through fields of various colors, and Finn could see some greenhouses in the distance.  They finally reached a crowded parking lot, Finn goggling at the amount of people milling about the farm. “Popular place,” he stammered.

A look of pride showed on Poe’s face. “Yeah.  Tuesday’s market day. The only day we sell to the public.  We used to have to seek out customers at various farmer’s markets, but now they seek us out.  It’s a nice position to be in.”

Finn and Poe hopped down from the pickup,  and Finn followed Poe to a large building with a concentration of people.  

“Poe!  Thank the stars you’re back.  We need some more heirloom tomatoes from Greenhouse A, and everyone’s been slammed all morning,” called an older woman with elegant silver hair and a harried look on her face.

“Right away, General!” Poe gave the woman an astonishingly accurate and snappy salute, and grabbed Finn’s hand to pull him in a different direction. The woman, whom Finn presumed was Leia Organa, just rolled her eyes. “Well, we get to jump right in! Follow me.”  Finn didn’t get the chance to point out that Poe was basically dragging him, so he didn’t really have a choice but tag along. Finn narrowly avoided stepping in something suspiciously brown and was happy he had had the foresight to change into sneakers.

“Greenhouse A,” Poe said, somewhat unnecessarily since the greenhouse was marked with the letter.  They walked in, and poor desert boy Finn, used to dry heat, was immediately struck by the humidity.  Poe called out to various workers in different languages as they passed rapidly by on their mission.  They wove through rows, reminding Finn of the labyrinthine First Order hallways, but so, _ so _ much better.  They finally came to a stop, and Poe started holding out a box of strange looking tomatoes for Finn. “You don’t mind, right, buddy?”

“No, of course not, load me up.” Finn took one box, and Poe eyed him speculatively, reaching out to squeeze Finn’s bicep before either of them knew what he was doing.

“Looks like you can take more,” was all Poe said, in a slightly embarrassed tone, before piling another one on Finn’s stack and taking two himself.  “All good?”  Finn nodded, swallowing.

They hauled the tomatoes back to the market building, where Leia was directing customers and farm workers like, well, a general. 

“Leia, this is Finn.”

Finn proffered a hand, and was not surprised to receive a firm shake in return. “Finn Smith.  Hi,” he finished, weakly.

Leia eyed both Poe and Finn, raising an inquiring eyebrow.  “Hi, Finn.  Glad to have you at the farm.  Are you here to help us out today?”

“Uh…” Finn stuttered, but Poe came to his rescue.

“Long story for later, but yeah, put us to work.”

With that, the afternoon flew by as Finn followed Poe around on his various missions for the Gen--  _ I mean _ Leia.  

\------------

It turned out that market day on the farm was followed by an employee potluck in the evening.  Finn met enough people that he was fairly sure he would never be able to remember their names, and tried to ignore the increasing amount of people who were raising an eyebrow speculatively at he and Poe.  Finn sent off a text to Rey, promising to talk later but assuring her that he was alright.  He and Poe even had a chance to sit down with Leia and explain what had happened in the city that morning. Leia went back to the main house after that, claiming the whole Ben thing was giving her a headache.  

Finn and Poe watched Leia’s retreating figure in silence, and Finn found himself gazing up at the clear night sky.

“Beautiful, right?”  Poe took in a deep breath, like he was still trying to get city air out of his lungs.  

Finn smirked. “Oregon doesn’t have a monopoly on the night sky, you know.  You should see the Milky Way out in the New Mexican desert sometime.”

Poe wrinkled his nose, which crinkled his eyes, and  _ oh God, I'm in trouble… _ “But then you have to put up with the heat.  And everything being brown.”  Poe shuddered theatrically and then made a gesture as if he was putting the whole subject aside.  “Nevermind that.  Want me to walk you home?”

Finn laughed.  “What home?” 

Poe managed to look a little embarrassed, but recovered.  “I meant, where you’re bunking tonight.  I mean, unless you want me to drive you into town for a hotel room.”

“Probably best to save as much money as I can, grad student and all.”

They got up from the picnic table, Poe indicating a gravel path and Finn grabbing his suitcase.  A light breeze was winding through the fields, and Finn shivered a little in his t-shirt.  Poe looked concerned and shrugged off his leather jacket. “Here, take this, desert boy.  We’ve got a little ways to walk and I don’t want you to be cold.”

Finn tried to protest, but Poe was very sweetly insistent, and then Finn was wearing the jacket which smelled of earth, and leather, and something else that must be Poe.  Finn exhaled, deeply affected by the gesture.  He reached out for Poe’s hand before he could think better of it, and Poe latched on before Finn could change his mind.

Suddenly Finn was being dragged to a huge old tree.  He could feel the trunk pressing against his back. “Poe!” he let out in a soft exclamation.

“I want to kiss you, Finn Smith.” Finn could see determination in his eyes, but he could also see a vulnerability, like Poe was waiting for inevitable rejection, and that decided it for Finn.

“I want to kiss you, Poe Dameron.”  

And then they were exchanging the sweetest first kiss Finn had ever experienced, like Poe knew exactly what Finn wanted. Their lips parted, and they stared into each others eyes as if the answers to everything could be found there.

Maybe, after a day of surprising himself, Finn shouldn’t have been surprised by what he did next, but both he and Poe _were_ surprised when Finn, well, he  _ growled _ , and buried his fingers in Poe’s curly hair like he had been wanting to do all day, knocking the cowboy hat to the ground.  Poe’s eyes closed in bliss, and Finn got the notion to tug the hair lightly, waiting for a reaction.  Poe’s eyes popped open and  _ he _ growled, taking Finn’s lips in a second kiss that left them panting.  Poe rested his forehead on Finn’s, trying to get his breath back as Finn slumped further back into the tree.

“What… what is this?” Finn said, looking into Poe’s eyes.  “We met, like, 12 hours ago.”

“I don’t know, baby,” and Finn’s heart soared  _ soared _ at the endearment. “But we can slow down, if you want.”  Poe backed up and Finn’s hands fell to his sides, feeling useless now that they weren’t doing the one thing they wanted to be doing,  _ touching Poe _ . Finn made a whimpering sound, and Poe looked like he wanted to do the same, drinking in the image of Finn, leaning vulnerable against the tree with kiss-bruised lips and hooded eyes. He made a move like he was going to dive right back in, but instead, he held out both hands to Finn to pull him off the tree. “Let me show you where you’re sleeping.”  Poe picked up his hat and Finn’s suitcase, tucking one of his hands firmly in Finn’s.

They reached a small house, a cottage, Finn supposed.  “I know it’s not big, but there’s actually two bedrooms.  They’re both about the size of broom closets.” Poe looked apologetic and Finn tried to make a reassuring sound. “The glamorous life of the farm manager.”

Poe dropped Finn’s suitcase off in the guest bedroom and gave the younger man a quick tour.  “Can I get you anything before bed?”

A million answers went through Finn’s mind, each naughtier than the last, and something must have shown on his face, because Poe laughed and  _ there was that damn soaring heart again. _ Finn smiled, then remembered that he was still wearing Poe’s jacket.  He made a move to take it off, but Poe put his hands on his shoulders to stop him.

“No, keep it. It suits you, and I have others.”  Poe bit his lip as if deciding on something, then leaned in to kiss Finn’s cheek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! This is my first fic, so obvs I'm feeling vulnerable about it.


End file.
